Not So Impossible
by SlutcliffInYourPants
Summary: Grell storms angrily into the manor, upset about his weight. Although, his slight weight gain might not be from what he thinks...  Complete crack.
1. The Diagnosis

Grell was pissed. No, he was more than pissed. He was seething with rage. And sadness, for that matter. He marched up the steps to the Phantomhive manor and kicked the doors open, startling everyone inside.

"Grell?" asked Sebastian, confused.

Grell had tears streaming down his cheeks as he stomped over to Sebastian and glared at him.

"Look at me!" Grell shrieked.

"I'm looking" said Sebastian, quite annoyed at Grell's presence already.

"I'm… FAT!" cried Grell, pointing at his slightly bulging stomach.

"You're not fat" said Sebastian, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yes I am! Damn you and your delicious desserts!" Grell yelled angrily.

Sebastian looked at Grell confused. Grell was never rude to him, only flattering. What was going on?

"Grell, are you okay?" asked Sebastian, stepping closer to the crying Shinigami.

"No, I am absolutely not! Look at all this… Blubber! I cannot be fat, it's completely unattractive!" shouted Grell.

Just then, Ciel walked in, "Grell, you were never very attractive to begin with" he said flatly.

Grell glared at Ciel. "Take that back you little brat!" he cried.

"I'd rather not…" said Ciel as he left the room.

Grell growled deep in his throat and looked back to Sebastian, a more calm look on his face. Sebastian looked at Grell and chuckled softly.

"Sebby, can you make some cookies?" asked Grell, smiling sweetly.

"Grell, weren't you just complaining that my desserts were making you fat?" asked Sebastian, now amused.

"Yes, but you make AAAAMAZING cookies. I reeeally want some" explained Grell, wiggling his hips.

"As you wish" said Sebastian as he made his way into the kitchen, smirking.

Grell followed Sebastian into the kitchen and watched him make the cookies. Grell sat, watching intently, a frown on his face.

"What seems to be the problem now?" asked Sebastian, mixing the cookie dough in a bowl.

"These cookies are going to make me even fatter" Grell told him.

"Shall I stop making them?" asked Sebastian, looking over at Grell from the corner of his eye.

"No, no, do continue, I really want some!" Grell exclaimed.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, placing balls of dough onto a cookie sheet and placing it gently in the oven.

"You're so good at cooking, Bassy!" cried Grell, clearly in a better mood now.

"Please refrain from calling me such names… It's unappealing." Sebastian told Grell.

Grell sat back and watched the oven until the cookies finally finished a half an hour later. The oven went off and Sebastian scurried into the kitchen and pulled the cookies from the oven and laid them on a cooling rack. Grell watched, his eyes sparkling with delight as Sebastian pulled a container of sprinkles from a cabinet.

Sebastian poured red sprinkles on all of the cookies and placed them on a plate carefully.

"You may eat your cookies now" he told Grell, smirking.

"Oh boy!" Grell cried, jumping up and running over to the plate and stuffing two of the cookies into his mouth and devouring them quickly.

"Oh Sebby, these cookies are just PERFECT!" he exclaimed, eating more and more of them.

"And you wonder why you're getting fat…" Sebastian muttered under his breath.

Grell looked up at him, "Hmm?".

"Nothing, nothing" Sebastian said, smiling.

Grell smiled back, continuing to stuff his face with the delicious cookies. Eventually, Grell started to feel sick… But, not from the immense amounts of cookies he had just consumed.

Grell ran for the bathroom and vomited in the toilet about three times. Sebastian knocked on the door, almost concerned.

"Grell, are you alright in there?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine… I just… Puked" said Grell, his voice shaking.

"I'm coming in" said Sebastian, not even waiting for Grell to respond before he kicked the door open and stepped in, kneeling beside Grell.

"Was it the cookies?" asked Sebastian.

"No, I don't think so… I just feel sick… I have everyday for the past month or so…" Grell said sadly.

"Maybe you should see a doctor, perhaps? I could take you if you'd like…" suggested Sebastian.

"You'd do that? For me?" asked Grell, smiling.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, standing up and pulling Grell up with him. "Yes, for you. Now come on… I don't want vomit on the clean floors."

**About an hour later at the doctor's:**

"WHAT!" screamed Grell, grabbing his stomach. "Impossible!"

Sebastian sat back, smirking at the look on Grell's face: Complete horror.

The doctor looked at Grell, wondering who in the world would even want to do this.

"I'm sorry Mr. Sutcliff, but it seems you ARE indeed pregnant! You're about one month into the pregnancy" said the doctor.

"But… I don't know who the father is!" cried Grell.

"Well Grell, that's simple. Who did you have sex with?" asked Sebastian.

"Uh… Let's see… Undertaker, Druitt, Ronald… I molested Will in his sleep awhile back, don't tell him I told you that… Uh, I think Claude, although I'm not completely sure if that was him or you Sebby… It was dark in the room. Whoever it was, was asleep…" said Grell.

Sebastian stared at Grell, completely speechless. "… You're joking right?" he asked.

"Why would I joke about my sex life?" asked Grell.

Sebastian shook his head, smirking slightly.

"And I never got my period this month…" said Grell.

"Grell, you're a man. You don't get those" Sebastian told him, chuckling.

"Then… What was that stuff that came out of my-"

Sebastian cut him off, "Grell, do not even think about finishing that sentence. I'm begging you."

Grell snickered. "Sorry…"


	2. Grell Just, no

**One month later:**

"Oh my goodness, I'm getting SOO fat!" cried Grell from the bathroom, looking at his reflection in the mirror.

Sebastian just happened to be walking by at this moment and paused outside the bathroom to listen to Grell talk to himself.

"When you come out of me, I swear to God you had better be cute" mumbled Grell to his stomach.

Sebastian chuckled and continued walking to Ciel's study with a tray of little cakes. He knocked on the door and entered the room quietly, slowly making his way over to Ciel, who was writing something on a piece of paper. Ciel looked up at Sebastian and gave a slight smile.

"How's Grell taking the pregnancy?" asked Ciel.

"He seems better now, but he's still complaining about being fat…" explained Sebastian, placing the tray in front of Ciel.

"Must he worry so much about his appearance? Honestly, it's quite annoying" Ciel complained, biting into a cake.

"That, I am fine with. I'm glad he's not trying to seduce me anymore" said Sebastian.

Ciel nodded, starting another cake. Just then, Grell burst into the room, a confused look spread across his face.

Ciel groaned with frustration and Sebastian just smirked. "What is it, Grell?" asked Sebastian.

"I… I have a question about this…" Grell said quietly, gesturing at his stomach.

"Ask away" said Sebastian, not really expecting what Grell said next.

"Where is the baby going to come out of?" asked Grell, completely serious.

Sebastian's eyes widened slightly, not sure how to answer this question. He thought for a moment before answering.

"I'm not entirely sure, but you should probably ask the doctor next time you go" he told Grell.

Grell nodded slowly, trying to figure it out for himself. "Is it going to come out of my-''

Sebastian yet again, cut Grell off before he could say anything about his-

"Grell, please. I'm sure it'll come out of your… bottom" Sebastian said, nodding.

Grell nodded in agreement as Ciel stared at them both, blushing a dark red.

"Can you two discuss Grell's buttocks on your own time? I'd really appreciate it" said Ciel, glaring at them.

Sebastian nodded, "Yes, my lord. I'm terribly sorry."

Ciel nodded as well, "Thank you, Sebastian. Now, go fetch me some tea, will you?"

"Right away. Grell, why don't you come with me?" asked Sebastian, grabbing Grell's hand and pulling him from the room swiftly.

Grell blushed and giggled like a little school girl when Sebastian took his hand. Sebastian immediately realized why Grell giggled and let go instantly. Grell frowned but continued down to the kitchen with him.

Sebastian started preparing the tea while Grell sat in a chair staring at him.

"Can I help you, Grell?" he asked, not looking up.

"You're just so… Beautiful" said Grell.

"You know, I wouldn't be going around telling people they're beautiful much longer. Eventually you're going to know who the father is" said Sebastian, smirking.

"Oh, you're right… OH! Remember how I said I had sex with either you or Claude, but I wasn't sure which?" asked Grell, smiling.

"Sadly."

"Well… It was Claude."

"How did you find out?" asked Sebastian.

"You don't need to know…" said Grell, blushing.

"Oh, alright. Well, the tea is finished. Wait here, please" said Sebastian, carrying the tea on a tray up to Ciel's study.

Grell nodded and smiled as Sebastian left the room and found himself involuntarily staring at his ass as he walked away.


End file.
